ppg rrg ppb rrb singing ym and nicki
by Yayabeautii
Summary: they all love to sing
1. Chapter 1

Hi were back next is Nicki minaj and beyonce or Sasha fierce singel ladies which is play by Boomera shekel george and Buttercup utoinum go girls

Boomera :yo rude boy why u cross me like a little t i'm minaj Big M not a mickey d now i'm flyer than a broom broom i diss him then i peel in a room boomin system now listen i was there in through your bid in prison Ya know i coulda been your wife but sucks for you boo hoo i would never rent a tux for u excuse me but i'm buzzin like bumble bees football and they all want to fumble me i was a thrity two D in my dungree can i have a couple more cumbers please i'm that b**** im the bad witch i need a lot of cheese up on my sandwich and now we should all go to jerry spinger and he put a ring on up my middle finger honey i'm hot since duck duck goose

Buttercup : Beyonce part

everyonce bows and says i'm Brick i'm Boomer I'm Butch i'm Blossom I'm Bubbles I'm Buttercup I'm Bricka I'm Boomera I'm Butcha I'm Blossomo I'm Bubbleo and i'm Buttercupo were the rowdyruff boys powerpuff girls rowdyruff girls and powerpuff boys and we are the young riders review thanks


	2. Chapter 2

my bad i forgot the young money song so here bedrock

Brick : I can make your bed rock i can make your bed rock girl

Blossomo : she got that good good she Micheal Jason bad I'm attract to her for her attractive a** and now we murders because we kill time i knock her lights out and she still shine i hate to she her go but i love to watch her leave i keep her coming back and front like a soccer team cold as winter day hot as summer eve young money thieves still in love and leave

Bubbleo: i like the way you walking my way i'm that red bull now lets fly away lets buy a place with all kinds of space i let u be the judge and i'm the case i'm gudda gudda i put her under i see me with her no stevie wonder she don't even wonder because she knows she bad and i got nigga grocery bag

Brick : i can make your bed rock i can make your bed rock girl

Boomera: ok i get it let me think i guess its my turn maybe its time to put this pussy on ya sideburns he says i'm bad he probably right he pressing me buttons down on a Friday night ha ha i'm so pretty like be on my pedal bike he on my low scrunch he on my egga whites he says Nicki don't stop you the bestest and i just be comin on the top like bestest

Brick Lloyd

Blossomo Lil Wayne

Bubbleo Gudda Gudda

Boomera Nicki minaj

Butch Tyga

Boomer Jae millz

Buttercupo drake


	3. Chapter 3

my bad i forgot the young money song so here bedrock

Brick : I can make your bed rock i can make your bed rock girl

Blossomo : she got that good good she Micheal Jason bad I'm attract to her for her attractive a** and now we murders because we kill time i knock her lights out and she still shine i hate to she her go but i love to watch her leave i keep her coming back and front like a soccer team cold as winter day hot as summer eve young money thieves still in love and leave

Bubbleo: i like the way you walking my way i'm that red bull now lets fly away lets buy a place with all kinds of space i let u be the judge and i'm the case i'm gudda gudda i put her under i see me with her no stevie wonder she don't even wonder because she knows she bad and i got nigga grocery bag

Brick : i can make your bed rock i can make your bed rock girl

Boomera: ok i get it let me think i guess its my turn maybe its time to put this pussy on ya sideburns he says i'm bad he probably right he pressing me buttons down on a Friday night ha ha i'm so pretty like be on my pedal bike he on my low scrunch he on my egga whites he says Nicki don't stop you the bestest and i just be comin on the top like bestest

Brick Lloyd

Blossomo Lil Wayne

Bubbleo Gudda Gudda

Boomera Nicki minaj

Butch Tyga

Boomer Jae millz

Buttercupo drake


	4. Chapter 4

my bad i forgot the young money song so here bedrock

Brick : I can make your bed rock i can make your bed rock girl

Blossomo : she got that good good she Micheal Jason bad I'm attract to her for her attractive a** and now we murders because we kill time i knock her lights out and she still shine i hate to she her go but i love to watch her leave i keep her coming back and front like a soccer team cold as winter day hot as summer eve young money thieves still in love and leave

Bubbleo: i like the way you walking my way i'm that red bull now lets fly away lets buy a place with all kinds of space i let u be the judge and i'm the case i'm gudda gudda i put her under i see me with her no stevie wonder she don't even wonder because she knows she bad and i got nigga grocery bag

Brick : i can make your bed rock i can make your bed rock girl

Boomera: ok i get it let me think i guess its my turn maybe its time to put this pussy on ya sideburns he says i'm bad he probably right he pressing me buttons down on a Friday night ha ha i'm so pretty like be on my pedal bike he on my low scrunch he on my egga whites he says Nicki don't stop you the bestest and i just be comin on the top like bestest

Brick Lloyd

Blossomo Lil Wayne

Bubbleo Gudda Gudda

Boomera Nicki minaj

Butch Tyga

Boomer Jae millz

Buttercupo drake


End file.
